utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kalon.
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = Kanna (かんな) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = カロン |officialromajiname = karon |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = |month = |&year = |ref = |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 14517306 |mylistID1 = 20845398 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co321488 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = kalon2525 |partner = }} kalon. is an who started uploading at end of 2010. She has got a voice with a firm steady tone, which can sound cool and somewhat husky, for example as to be seen in her cover of "Ikasama⇔Casino" , making her voice suprisingly fit more powerful songs well. But to be seen in her cover of "High Risk×Lolita" , just equally, she has shown, that her voice can sound beyond cute, at times additionally through the use of autotune like in her "Finder" , as well as a calm voice, such as in her duet cover with Freedel, "A Whole New World" . The majority of her covers are in Japanese, but occasionally she sings in English, as she is currently living in Canada, also leading to her being dubbed a "Kanada no Utahime" (カナダの歌姫, songstress of Canada). Her English cover of "PONPONPON" , is also her most popular cover with over 312K views as of July 2013. She majorly sings VOCALOID and also Anime songs, often featuring in the seasonal Shinsaku Anime no Kyoku wo Matomete Collabo, singing Anime songs of the season. She is also known for her various renditions of the most well-known Kyary Pamyu Pamyu songs "PONPONPON", "CANDY CANDY" and "Tsukema Tsukeru". kalon. participated in the Dream Vocalist anime arrange cover contest by Tereto, Nico Nico Douga and koebu, and notably has won the grand prix of the third period with the arrange of "Tama no Refrain" and therefore had the honor to be featured in the Dream Vocalist album, released by SME Records on March 21, 2012. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on March 21, 2012) # SORALIS (Released on April 30, 2012) # Helical Addiction (Released on October 28, 2012) # Forever Love ∞ Infinity (Aintops album) (Released on October 28, 2012) # Effulgent SiGN (Released on December 30, 2012) # Precious - singing beautiful girls - (Released on December 30, 2012) # 556mm THE BEST Vol.01 -Dancing Girls Best- (Released on May 26, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2010.08.21) # "Fire◎Flower" -Fixed ver.- (2010.08.29) # "Shota Shota★Burning Night" (2010.09.26) # "My Last Gravity" (2010.12.04) # "Shin Ai" (Deep Love) (White Album OP) (2010.12.14) # "Hikarizakura" feat. kalon. and Boron (2010.12.25) # "Smiling" -~Show Time!~- (collab) (2011.01.16) # "6900000000" (2011.01.29) # "KEEP×OUT!" (2011.01.29) # "Ame ka Yume" -House mix- (2011.05.27) # "SILVER" (2011.06.18) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. kalon., Ageha, @Mii., Kara Nattou, Mikarin* and Kururu!! (2011.07.20) # "Izayoi Namida" -Meditative remix- (2011.08.06) # "Be Starters!" (Mayo Chiki! OP) (2011.08.27) # "Junketsu Paradox" (BLOOD-C ED) (2011.08.27) # "Senbonzakura" -Piano Ballad ver.- (2011.10.17) # "Finder" (2011.10.24) # "A Whole New World" feat. kalon. and Freedel (2011.11.08) # "Tama no Refrain" (2011.11.21) # "Hyakunen Yakou" (Centennial Night March) feat. kalon. and Chinosakku (2011.11.30) # "Pursuing My True Self" (Persona 4 the ANIMATION OP) (2011.12.03) # "How to go" (UN-GO OP) (2011.12.03) # "Marble Bright" (2011.12.04) # "PONPONPON" (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu song) -English ver.- (2011.12.06) # "Dokugaron code:altered" (2011.12.17) # "Gyakkou no Flugel" feat. kalon. and Chyuri (2012.02.02) # "IA IA★Night of Desire" (2012.02.04) # "PONPONPON" (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu song) -MSP Candy remix English ver.- (2012.02.09) # "PONPONPON" (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu song) -House ver.- (2012.02.09) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" -English ver.- (2012.02.19) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu song) -English ver.- (2012.02.22) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" -DnB ver.- (2012.02.23) # "key plus words" (Persona 4 the ANIMATION OP) (2012.03.10) # "Happy Girl" (Papa no Iu Koto wo Kikinasai! OP) (2012.03.10) # "Dead END" (Mirai Nikki OP2) (2012.03.10) # "High Risk×Lolita" (2012.03.23) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" (2012.04.16) # "CANDY CANDY" (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu song) -House ver.- (2012.05.12) # "CANDY CANDY" (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu song) -English ver.- (2012.05.12) # "UNLUCKY GIRL!!" (Sengoku Collection ED) (2012.06.09) # "Borderland" (Jormungand OP) (2012.06.09) # "Pray" (2012.06.19) # "Thank You" (Original) (2012.07.31) # "Keep" (Original) (2012.07.31) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.03) # "futuristic imagination" (2012.08.29) # "FEARLESS HERO" (DOG DAY'S OP) (2012.09.08) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) -Chinese ver.- feat kalon. and Mes (2012.10.26) # "Undefined" (2013.01.16) # "GOLD" feat. Akuwaa, Ayaponzu＊, Omaru, Orihime, Kanii, kalon., Kurokun, Keto, Shuiro, Sekando, Dakuten（゛）, TKTR, Torisan, masaki, Muta and yu-k@ (2013.02.10) # "Preserved Roses" (Kakumeiki Valvrave OP) (collab) (2013.06.01) # "Happy Trap" (2013.06.28) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Parody) feat. kalon., Yuuto (chorus) and Tom (chorus) (2013.07.08) # "Hime Murasaki" (2013.10.04) # "Zero Count Fixer" (2013.11.04) }} Songs on koebu arrange- (2011.11.21) }} Discography Gallery |kalonBlog.jpg|kalon. as seen in her Blog |kalonfearlesshero.png|kalon as seen in the band cover of "FEARLESS HERO" |kalonunluckygirl.png|kalon as seen in the band cover of "UNLUCKY GIRL!!" }} Trivia * She currently is attending university in Canada, where she is learning English.Her blog profile * She tends to write "*: )" in front of her covered song titles. * She can't roll her R's. * At the end of her namahousous, her watchers comment with "otsukaron" instead of " ".Her Nico Nico Pedia entry * She likes Mizuki Nana, May'n, Macross F, Sheryl Nome, Kururugi Suzaku, Pink, Nibayashi Yuu, tasty things, bending forwards, cosplay, Sakurai Takahiro, Kamiya Hiroshi, Takahashi Naozumi, Sawashiro Miyuki, Starbucks, Anime, interesting things and extraordinary things. * She uses a Rode NT1-A Studio Condenser Microphone. External Links * Blog * Twitter * mixi * mixi community * koebu